Eyes Are the High-Light of Her Night
by Reuker
Summary: Simple love is such a difficult thing to find. You meet at work, never speak for two months, then all of a sudden, you're at a nightclub with your crush and you couldn't be happier. Then all of a sudden, you're sharing favorite foods, trading pets and then one of you gets the other a dog. Simple love? Yes. Will it stay simple? Never.
1. Meet Me At Skai's

Eyes Are the High-Light of Her Night

The thrumming bass of the music makes her bones hum, and the laughter and chatter of the people around her sharpens her focus, in her hunt for the one she searches for. There is something beautiful about the beat of music and the stomp of feet and the cheer of laughter, all trapped in one night club on one heavily popular avenue full of lights so bright the sky is always in a state of morning. But she doesn't care about any of that, not when she's on a mission to find _her. _

One sentence, all she's ever heard is one sentence from _her._

_"Come and find me at Skai's,"_

She came. But where could _she_ possibly be in these throngs of inebriated, excited people?

So, the hunt began. She prowled through the crowd, ignoring the hungry gazes of those who only desired a quick fling, and nothing more. They were mainly from women, surprisingly enough. She supposed she just gave off the complete lesbian vibe, what with her black dare she say muscle shirt, showing off bulging biceps coated in smooth, tan skin that was, on her right side, wrapped in a curling tribal dragon, its body a flaming mass of black waves and sharp, perfect angles. Tight jeans, with the ends hidden beneath red Vaider shoes, slightly scuffed from a slip up yesterday while heading to work on her board. That was the beauty of working at a Bull-Kru Rehab Facility. You raise and care for Pit Bulls, so who gives a shit what you wear or how you get there?

She didn't mind the gazes, but when a busty blonde with dull brown eyes, coated in a gleam formed by alcohol, all but forced her weight on her, she had had enough. She twirled the blonde around and pushed her into the arms of the boy that had been cheering her on. No doubt her boyfriend, seeing as five seconds later, he had his tongue down her throat. Her upper lip curls in disgust, she was never one for extreme PDA, nor letting her partner thrust herself upon a stranger.

Now, she was even more determined to find her.

She ignored offers of drinks and promises of nice nights and good times. Nothing would distract her from finding that woman.

It took her a half hour and twenty offers of drinks from strangers before she caught sight of those _eyes_. In the mass of bodies moving either in time or sadly against the flow of the music, sparkling, rich blue eyes caught her own, and her breathe caught. Within those eyes she swore she could find the meaning of the Universe, the meaning of _Life, _the meaning of _everything._ Within those blue orbs rested singular droplets that made up the blue ocean that swirled within. Each droplet was an experience, an emotion, a reflection, a devotion to someone once loved, still loved, once cared, or still cared for. She wanted to know of them _all._

By the _stars,_ when her eyes _twinkled _it was as though the stars themselves escaped the night sky, fought their way through the blinding artificial lights surrounding the club, only to seek protection in the swirling blue mass of those eyes.

She had known her for the better part of five minutes in the entirety of her twenty-seven year old life. Four years service in the Marines, then Bull-Kru for the past year and a half, and yet she had never seen eyes like that. Eyes had always been the high light of her days. To come across a pair that showed a persons life, as though they were a reel of tape depicting their adventures or lack of such, was a perfect way to begin, end, continue, or treasure a day.

She was entranced by the blue oceans, blue _galaxies_ that resided on her fair-skinned face. She gravitated towards them, unable to help herself.

When she comes close, all she can say is an almost hoarse, slightly confident, "Hi."

The beautiful woman giggles, and her eyes twinkle again, for more stars have escaped the night sky to find refuge in her eyes, and they twinkle in gratitude. "Hi to you too, Lexa. Glad to see you've finally found me."

The music, the leers, the cheers, the screams and the laughter cannot touch them, for they are in their own private bubble. Time slows, and then it comes to a stop, because it is what they both desire, and the stars in her beautiful blue orbs and the ones in Lexa's own grant them their identical wish.

Her voice has a gentle husk to it that makes her all the more alluring, and the way her eyes shine-not from alcohol, no, from the stars within her eyes-is mesmerizing, and she knows right then, that she would be content just staring into those eyes for the rest of her life, learning about every drop that makes up the ocean that forms those blue orbs.

Her clothes match her beautiful eyes. Her shirt and shoes are deep, rich, dare she think enticing shades of blue, and her pants are splotched with patches of real blue paint, and there are paw prints decorating the bottoms not hidden by her shoes. Some would see her choice of clothes as childish, yet she had no shame in her clothes, but why would she, when she herself put everything else to shame?

She smiles at the shorter woman, it's a lopsided one, but is brimming with gentle curiosity and charm. "Well Clarke, I must say, the search was worth it."

Clarke smiles back, and invades her personal space just a bit, and her eyes are so close that Lexa is almost prepared to weep at their beauty, her secret romantic explosive within her brain and chest _(heart)_. "Well, I've always been there, you just had to _look._"

It was true, for two months, the two never traded a single word when working at Bull-Kru's, both opting for sultry winks, seductive stare downs and flares of physical possessiveness when a doe-eyed potential adopter came in, looking to get more than a dog from either of them. When women tried with Lexa, Clarke would subtly rub up against her as she walked past or went to grab something, _anything_, only to glare at the offender. When men tried with Clarke, Lexa abandoned all stealth, and simply settled for her infamous wolf-stare. The same went with women that made the attempt, though then, it was more of a look of intensity, her forest green eyes always screaming _'mine'._

Lexa feels her confidence suddenly surged, knowing where she would take this particular conversation. "With eyes like those? All I've ever done is _look._ If you would let me, I would keep _looking._"

Clarke bites her lip, angling her head only slightly up to stare into the brunettes eyes. She inches forward, and their faces are so close, she can feel the gentle caress of her chocolate scented and no doubt flavored breath. "What if I want you to stop _looking _and start _touching_? Hm?"

Lexa smiles at the confident blonde, basking in the beauty of her eyes as she asks, "That depends on how long I get to _touch,_ and how long I get to _look _afterwards."

Clarke lets out a soft laugh, gently muffled by her teeth toying with her bottom lip. "So long as you can promise you won't grow tired." _Of me._

Lexa looks at the beautiful woman in disbelief. "I see a million stories within your eyes, each an adventure taking on the form of a single droplet and together they form the ocean of your life. I can never grow tired of such a majesty, and I could never grow tired of you."

A large, happy smile grows the paler woman's face, "So what's the plan here 'Commander'?"

She pretends to contemplate the so called 'plan', tapping a bent finger to her chin as her brow furrows in mock thought. She breaks into a confident grin, "You, me, and Keyron on Saturday go out and do whatever you wish, then, from there, we simply stare."

Clarke giggles again, shaking her head gently, tossing about gentle golden curls. "Of course you would bring the Pup on our first date."

Lexa laughs gently, her hands tucked in her jean pockets, a leather bracelet on prominent display on her right wrist. "She's as much a part of this relationship as you and I, as is Warden, that annoying, loud little fur-ball you call a kitten."

They speak so little, yet they know so much.

But sometimes, speech isn't necessary.

Sometimes, you need to just _look._

* * *

_I have no idea where this sprung from. I felt a bit poetic here at one in the morning in front of my laptop. I will re-do this with time, and hey, I might even add to it! Who knows. Bull-Kru's is a place where men and women rehabilitate and train harmed or recently born Pit Bulls, kind of like Bully Crews, well, exactly like them. I changed it up a bit ;)_

_I don't own the 100, because if I did, I would weave an undeniable romance in between Lexa and Clarke._


	2. Companions

Chapter Two

_I have continued! I also have no idea where this is going._

* * *

When Lexa closed the door to her apartment, she leaned against it, eyes closed and a goofy smile painting her tan features. Tonight had been amazing. She talked with her, joked with her, danced with her, drank with her and she _looked _into those mesmerizing _eyes. _She could spend hours staring into those oceans, those galaxies as they twinkled and shined in the lights of the club while they danced.

She was pulled from her thoughts by a high pitch yip and the scratch of small nails on the dark hardwood floors of her home. Lexa opened her eyes to watch a three month old red nose Pit Bull scramble towards her on stubby legs. Lexa smiled, and crouched down to receive puppy kisses before picking the pup up into her arms as she walked further into the apartment. Her walls were covered in framed pictures of Pit Bulls, her friends, her family and the many families of dogs she had cared for over the years. The wall behind her pictures was painted a warm shade of honey, with clean, intricate molding.

"Hey girl," Lexa murmured into the puppy's neck as she squirmed playfully in her arms. "Have you been behaving Keyron? Did you earn a treat?!"

At the word treat, the pups pointed ears perked up, and her dark green eyes brightened with an interested gleam. Lexa chuckled, and pressed a kiss to her small nose before setting her down on the marble countertop in the kitchen. Reaching into a dark cedar wood cabinet, Lexa withdraws a small tin can. Within, are six dozen bite-sized treats that appear as though they are small chunks of smooth white taffy.

Lexa withdraws three, and feeds Keyron one at a time, making the pup chew them well before giving her another.

"You're lucky I love you so much, I had to create a whole new type of treats for that gentle little tummy." Lexa smiled when all she received as a response was a somewhat loving nip to her hand and more puppy kisses. She lifted Keyron into her arms once more, holding the pup close as she burrowed her wet nose into her neck. She sat down on the soft dark green couch that rested in her living room and turned on the TV. Keyron made herself comfortable on her lap as Lexa channel surfed.

Lexa sighed, rubbing behind Keyron's ears with small, satisfied smile. All was well.

Lexa fell asleep twenty minutes later, with Keyron stretched out on her lap. She dreamt of sailing across a dark blue ocean in the middle of the night, the stars and the moon providing her light as she collected droplets within her ship, nestled beside a woman with priceless eyes.

* * *

Clarke leant against the door to her apartment after she locked it, her eyes closed and a hopeful, dopey smile on her fair features. Tonight had been amazing. Her and Lexa had danced, talked, joked and drank together. Nothing had been hotter than watching Lexa beat three guys in darts, and the cocky smile that had been present during the competition had been enough to make Clarke wish that they were both alone.

Clarke's eyes opened to the noise of a high pitch, heart meltingly adorable meow. She watched a small, beige and brown kitten skitter across her hardwood floors on tiny paws towards her. Big blue eyes looked up at her when the kitten placed her paws on her shin.

"Oh look at you Warden, such a cutie pie!" Clarke cooed, scooping the kitten up into her arms. When she kissed her small head, she was rewarded with another high pitch meow. Clarke held Warden close for a moment, letting her sniff her cheeks and then press their noses together. She giggled, and carried the kitten towards the kitchen. She deserved a treat for being so adorable.

Her home was certainly contemporary, but had a warm feel about it. A fireplace surrounded by deep red bricks crackled beneath a flat screen TV. Her walls were decorated with pictures of friends, family and of course the animals she had come to love. Pictures of Warden, horses and even Lexa's puppy Keyron adorned the warm brown walls of her home. Random pieces of art were stroked with black paint on canvases that rested on just about ever wall and piece of furniture, and yet not a single one had been scratched by the resident kitty.

Placing Warden down on the countertop, Clarke reached up into the fridge to pull out a small container of dry baby food. She mixed it with milk in a small bowl and picked both the bowl and Warden up as she made her way to her dark blue couch. She set Warden up on the coffee table before throwing herself down on the couch, grabbing the remote from between the couch cushions, she began to channel surf.

She fell asleep fifteen minutes later with Warden snuggled up her shoulder, her small wet nose nuzzling the underside of her jaw. She dreamt of running wild through the woods of her best friends home in Upstate with a woman with eyes as wild and green as the healthy leaves she ran past.

* * *

Their Companions? They dreamt of white taffy treats and warm baby food, consumed beside a small ball of fur or a sleek red ball of energy as they watched a blonde and brunette play with smaller, mixed versions of themselves that created far too much noise.

Ah dreams, what a beautiful thing the mind creates.

* * *

_Okay, super short but I wanted to let you guys know that I WILL continue this at some point, so I decided to show a bit more about Lexa and Clarke here. I want to focus on War Games right now, but I'll definitely come back to this story soon! I also have ANOTHER idea that I want to try, but I'm going to wait until next weekend. This is a simple tale, but I have some cool plot twists I'd like to have. This story should be ten, fifteen chapters in the end?_


	3. Breakfast and Bubbly Puppies

Chapter Three

_Here I give you another installment! Figuring out the direction of this story is a fickle process. Writing simple stories is far more difficult than writing one full of angst and overall complication. I want bar fights and aliens to fall from the sky but this story is going to be a bit less complex than that. I'm trying! Let me know what you think and feel free to give suggestions._

_This is the only story that isn't on the cusp of like, a serious 'oh shit' moment. I don't have the energy required for 'oh shit' moments right now. Give me two hours and you can expect an update for War Games and maybe Unwritten Rules. Or neither, my eyes are drooping and its only six, so I might need a nap!_

_ArcticFox: Thank you! I changed it a bit, is this better? You flatter me Fox, you really do. Do you have an account here on FFN? Any stories I can check out? Also, yes, I have considered posting my work on AO3 (archiveofourown) and I've applied to the invitation queue. Tomorrow I'll have my account and I'll post all of my stories there, though they'll first be posted her on FFN._

* * *

The blaring noise of Lexa's alarm clock was not a welcome experience, but she was forced to endure it five days out of the week every week if she wanted to keep her job. But, despite the regularity of such an utterly _painful _and _torturous _occurrence, Lexa still reacted as though it were the first time.

First, she would groan, waking up Keyron who slept against her side or in the juncture between her neck and shoulder. The pup would lick her nose and snuggle up into her hair, her own tiny wet nose nestled behind her ear. Then, they would sleep for another ten minutes before Lexa snapped and slammed the off button on her alarm clock. The third step was to lay there for another ten minutes. The fourth? Actually get up and get ready for work.

The problem? Lexa didn't want to go. Not when her mind was filled with dreams of a girl with priceless eyes and a boat in an ocean full of stories. There was tiger and wolf on the boat, but the tiger was beige with black stripes, and the wolf was a deep brown weaved within red. Lexa chuckled, her tooth brush hanging in her mouth as she leaned against her smooth porcelain sink. She dreamt of the life she wanted, though of course everything was overly dramatic. Warden was hardly a tiger, she could sleep in Lexa's palm and still have room to roll over.

Keyron was definitely a wolf pup though, no exceptions.

Said pup bounded about by Lexa's legs as she braided her hair in the mirror, and began to scratch at the cabinet doors beneath the sink. Lexa chuckled again, scooping the pup into her arms after she had finished her braid.

Suddenly, the brunette remembered just _who _she worked with every day of the week, and she began to move faster, eagerness building in her stomach and nervousness forming within her chest. How would things be between her and Clarke at Bully's?

The brunette pressed small kisses on the side of Keyron's little puppy face, making her yelp and nip at her owners jaw with stubby white puppy teeth. Keyron flopped in Lexa's hold, protected by muscular arms. Lexa giggled, and moved to carry the pup in one arm, her head in the crook of her elbow as she pressed herself against Lexa's firm side. Lexa snatched up her keys, wallet and phone already in the pockets of her black skinny jeans. Her yellow America's fresh from the box for the worst day of the week. Monday.

* * *

The moment Clarke's alarm clock sounded, she yelled into her pillow before slapping her palm down against it, shutting it off while making Warden jump out of her skin with fright. This happened every morning, and every morning Clarke would calm Warden down with gentle murmurs of sweet nothings as she rubbed behind her pale ears. Warden would fall asleep and Clarke would leave her there, half covered by the edge of her favorite blue and beige blanket in order to get ready for her work day.

Clarke let out a sound akin to a baby dinosaur as she stretched on her way to the bathroom. There, she used the bathroom, brushed her teeth and quickly left to grab clothes. She chose to never wear white or black pants to Bully Kru, purely because dog fur got _everywhere_ no matter what she did. So Clarke slipped on a pair of soft dark emerald green jeans and a white sleeveless shirt, grateful for the warm September air. The blonde artist stumbled into the living room, putting on high-top black Converse as she went.

Quickly, she crammed a bagel into the toaster, heated up a frying pan over the stove to make bacon, and grabbed cream cheese from the fridge. Cream cheese and bacon bagels were the best part of Clarke's morning, other than seeing Lexa of course, though she would never admit such a thing. Clarke made her bagel and wrapped it in tinfoil, about to leave. Suddenly, she decides to make another. Why not attempt to get Lexa addicted to the flavor as well? They were delicious, and Clarke wanted to share something with the woman, not too deep, but not too impersonal or insignificant either. Food was a big part of both of their lives. They cooked meals for the pups on certain days of the week, so both had superb culinary skills. Who knows, Lexa might be able to improve upon Clarke's favorite breakfast.

With two bagels in her brown leather messenger bag, Clarke runs out of her apartment, cramming a sketchbook into her bag as she goes.

"Behave Warden!"

"Mew!"

* * *

Clarke has one of those amazing jobs where she has to be there late in the morning, then she gets to horse around and have _fun. _When she gets there, Lexa is on the floor in the fenced off area directly in front of the main entrance room, where a desk lays unmanned, the business not really needing a secretary. Yips and deep, sharp barks sound throughout the two level building. The noise from the busy New York streets is overpowered by the noises sounding throughout the business, and Clarke enjoyed the noise. Her heart skipped a beat as Lexa's laughter reached her eardrums, and she noticed that the brunette was playing with a new litter that had only just opened their eyes last night. All of the pups resembled their mother, all except one, who was the spitting image of their father with their mothers eyes. Their father was a pale beige, much like Warden, with white bellies, chests and paws. He had bright, caring brown eyes. Their mother was a marbled brown, black, honey and white with the brightest blue eyes Clarke had ever seen. The spitting image of them both sat on Lexa's chest, its nose against Lexa's own and its paws were pressed against her cheeks. Clarke smiled softly before walking over to the large room, stepping over the three foot fence with ease.

Lexa looked back with her eyes, keeping her head in the same position so that the pup wouldn't move. She smiled at the sight of Clarke, and watched her step over the fence with ease on long, graceful legs.

"Clark of the Skaikru has graced us with her presence." Lexa said to the pup, who pulled her nose away and yipped at her brothers and sisters, who all stumbled on stubby legs to greet the new woman.

Clarke giggled, her feet surrounded by a horde of small puppies. She cooed sweet nothings at them as she made her way deeper into the room. Clarke stood with her feet almost on either side of Lexa's head, their faces opposite one another. Lexa smiled softly, "Hey Clarke."

Clarke gave a shy smile, blushing as she said in a soft voice, "Hey Lexa." Clarke remembered what her bag contained, and her confidence grew. "I have something for you, but we can't open it here amongst the tiny beasts."

Lexa chuckled, the action shaking the pup that rested on her collarbone. The pup yipped in protest, pouncing with its two front paws onto the small space between the two bones that formed Lexa's collarbone. Clarke giggled, and scooped the pup up off Lexa's chest.

"Aren't you the cutest thing!" Clarke cooed, smiling as the pup buried its small wet nose in the crook of her neck as she squirmed, getting comfortable before relaxing with a huff.

Lexa stood, walking over to open a small, four foot door that let out the pups mother and father, Nomon and Nontu respectively. All of the pups except the one content in Clarke's arms raced over to their Mom and Pop, their yips joined by joyous, sharp barks from their massive, muscular father and equally massive yet graceful mother.

Both Lexa and Clarke stepped over the gate, moving to a private room where staff could go to relax, play video games and horse around with their favorite potty-trained pup. Within the room was a sixty inch television, a full set of furniture containing a comfy four person couch and two equally comfy leather chairs on either side. On one wall of the large room was a perfect set up of PC's and various laptops belonging to their friends. A fully functioning steel fridge rested beside a small countertop containing a sink, microwave and toaster. The walls behind the mini-kitchen, television and computer set up were all painted a dark, warm honey, much like the walls of Lexa's home. The floors were a beautiful shade of an even darker honey, and shined, having been recently cleaned.

The room was large, and had a homey feel that made Clarke instantly develop a wider smile. She placed the unnamed pup on the couch, where it whined at being put down before she herself sat, taking off her messenger bag. Lexa sat on the other side of the pit puppy, who reveled in the warmth of both women and snuggled down, prepared to take a nap.

"So," Lexa began, "What do you have to show me?"

Clarke reached into her bag from its place on the floor, thankful for the soft dark blue rug beneath her feet as she kicked off her Converse. She loved the optional footwear rule. Clarke pulled out the two bagels she made, finding that they were both surprisingly as warm as when she had first packed them up. "This!" Clarke responded with a bright, eager smile. "Cream cheese and bacon, the best combination in all the lands."

Lexa grinned, shaking her head at Clarke's dorky statement. "Dork," She teased, winking at the blonde to show her jest. She removed a half of the bagel from her bootleg tin plate. She took her a bite, and her eyes widened before they closed as she chewed, reveling in the crunchy bacon combined with the soft, good quality cream cheese. When she swallowed and her eyes opened, she could only say one thing, "Wow."

Clarke giggled, nodding knowingly. "I knew you'd like it! It's my favorite thing to have for breakfast."

Lexa nodded, "Thank you Clarke, it's delicious!"

Clarke blushed, yet again, for reasons she couldn't explain. "You're welcome Lexa."

"Now, Octavia was in the bathroom when you came in, she wants bonding time with the new pups-she's planning on giving one to her brother, Bellamy, whose coming back from a construction job in Canada with Raven. They'll be here in five days." Lexa said, "So you and I get a few hours to laze around, purely because I'm the boss and I needed a nap. But don't tell her I said that."

Clarke rolled her eyes, scoffing. "I cant believe you're the boss and this place hasn't gone to the dogs. No pun intended."

Lexa snorted, "Sure. Don't try and hide your inner dork, Clarke Griffin, it's actually cute."

Clarke blushed again, brushing it off with a breathy laugh, "I see, you only like me because I'm a dork."

"Well, you have pretty eyes too." Lexa said cheekily, waiting for the eye roll she knew was inevitable. When it came, she laughed before continuing, "Everything about you, Clarke Griffin, is beautiful. Body, mind and soul. Any who oppose such a statement are either idiots or the product of true evil."

Clarke's blush intensified, "C'mon Lexa, don't act like you've never seen a pretty lady before."

"I have," Lexa breathed, remembering her ex-girlfriend for a brief second before she began to lean in, "But none compare to you."

Their noses were almost touching as their breath mingled, and Clarke's heart skipped so many beats she was puzzled as to how she was still alive. But, she had to admit, that this wouldn't be a bad way to go.

Three seconds later, their lips touched, and Clarke was no where near being ready to leave this woman any time soon.

* * *

_Simple Lexarke kiss there folks. This story won't get very crazy anytime soon, though I do have some ideas that don't involve death, to say the least. I just feel that this story will be full of sweet moments and a sweet, innocent romance. What other ships would you guys like to see? Octavia/Lincoln, Raven/Octavia, Raven/Finn, one-sided Finn/Clarke, Bellamy/Raven, one-sided Bellamy/Clarke? Anything!_


	4. We Could Buy A Part of Canada!

Chapter Four

_resinswhy: WHAT IS WITH YOU AND ANGST? It's like the moment I decide to have regular sappy romance you want guns blazing and one-sided love you want angst! You're killing me! XD _

_Anyways, I've been neglecting this story and War Games in favor of Unwritten Rules. I'm still working out some kinks in War Games, so I thought I would update this story! It deserves some love. I'll have some other stories that will be needing TLC soon as well!_

* * *

Clarke giggled, watching Hawal stumble around on stubby legs. The pup that had been present during her and Lexa's first kiss had apparently decided that her mommies needed dote on her for the rest of the week. Together, her and Lexa had paid a bit more attention to the little pup while Octavia and Lincoln cared for the rest of the litter and the bigger, singular Pit's that called Bully Crew their home. Clarke had gotten to name the pup, only after being convinced by Lexa that it was fine and no little kid would be said that they couldn't name her if their parents decided to adopt. So Clarke had grabbed a dictionary full of words in Lexa's native language, Trigedasleng, and poured through its pages. Eventually, Clarke found Hawal, or 'Howl' and decided that it fit the noisy, rambunctious pup perfectly. It definitely fit the pup at three AM when she decided to howl at the moon last night - the one night that Clarke was too lazy to go home.

But Hawal had somehow brought her and Lexa closer over the past week, and Clarke couldn't be happier. They spent almost every second of each day that week together, and the two were planning on having a movie marathon over the weekend at Clarke's place. It would be perfect. Hawal, Keyron and Warden would probably end up snuggled between them, but Clarke wouldn't have it any other way. It was hard to stay mad at the furry bundles that had invaded her life not two months ago, and she was loving every second.

Bellamy and Raven had finally come home after the construction project in Canada, and both were animatedly speaking to Lexa about the beauty of the wilds of Canada, and how they would love to move their if they had the money. Apparently, they had scouted out an area where they could all move and build their own houses, claiming that the area was perfect and that they could fill it with furry friends that everyone knew Raven would end up being forced to feed at six in the morning. The girl was up early every day, and the rest of the group used her to feed the dogs early so they could sleep in. Raven didn't complain, but did demand breakfast.

"Commando, seriously, the place is amazing!" Raven half-shouted, excited as she pulled up photos on her custom made laptop. A large, beautiful lake popped up on the screen. "This area of land isn't owned, and whoever buys it has to monitor a giant animal reserve that protects the native species from hunters, but still! The place is amazing! Think about it Lexa, we could have a little wild community!"

Lexa simply stared at Raven with unconcealed awe. Awe that Clarke thought to be positive until Lexa finally responded, "How many joints did you smoke before you came home?"

Bellamy threw his head back, laughter ringing throughout the first floor of Bully Crew's as he coddled the smallest puppy in Hawal's litter. Octavia had organized the adoption for him and even put a little red bow around the pup's neck for when she gifted her to Bellamy. He promptly named the little puppy Octo, having originally wanted to name her Octavia. Death threats tend to change your actions quite a lot.

"Seriously though Lexa," Bellamy started, a pearly white, hopeful smile on his face, "This could be really cool. We've all got enough money to where, if we all pitch in, we could _buy a part of a Canada!"_

Lexa sighed, rubbing at the bridge of her nose as she pondered the idea. _It would be beautiful. We wouldn't be far from usual civilization - we could craft our own civilization, we're smart enough. We could take all of the dogs and have a garden or a farm... It would be like back home with the other Trigeda's. But things have just started with me and Clarke, what if we end quickly? Then we are stuck in an isolated area and the awkwardness would infest the forests. No, I am confident we will be fine._

"Hmm," Lexa pretended to continue to think, stroking her chin in an exaggerated manner. When Raven began to adopt an 'I'm straight pissed off' look, she spoke up, "I'm not sure this will be a good thing right now. While I know we have enough money between us, I'm not sure we are all stable enough to drop everything and head over to Canada to take care of a reserve. But in the future? It would be amazing."

"Yes!" Raven hissed, throwing her hands in the air in victory. Her and Bellamy shared a high five before she continued, "Lexa is on our side! Clarke, what about you?"

Clarke sighed, snuggling up with Hawal on her plush office chair as she kicked her legs out, resting her calves on Lexa's lap. She groaned gently as the other woman began to massage her calves absentmindedly, they had been aching from the long run she had taken that morning. "I'm not sure. I have so many questions. How far would we be from civilization? What would we eat? How would we get food? Would we need staff for the reserve? What permits are necessary? Are we even ready to be Canadian Mountain People?"

Lexa chuckled lowly at Clarke's last question, pressing a kiss to the top of Keyron's head as she pounced on the blonde's jean-clad calf with a powerful yip. "We would have to build homes, no doubt. And we would probably have a garden or a small farm, maybe? Or we could always import, though that would be expensive."

"Horses!" Octavia shouted, walking into the room with her own pup in her arms. The little pup was darker than midnight with a bright white chest, giving her the perfect tuxedo look. "Lexa can build us a stable and she knows how to care for them like me."

Bellamy gasped, face morphed into a look of mock hurt. "Hey! I'm the construction worker here! Hello? Handyman!"

Octavia rolled her eyes, plopping into a chair beside Clarke. "Oh please, bro, I know you just weld shit and goof off with Raven. The only reason you two even have that job is 'cuz Lexa and Lincoln own the construction business! Lexa is a craftswoman if I've ever seen one. She's also the one who redid my bathroom after _someone _nearly broke my water pipe."

Bellamy blushed, scratching the back of his head, "Heh, yeah..."

"Yeah," Octavia snapped, before turning to Lexa, "You and me could care for the horses, and we could make Bellamy shovel shit."

Lexa leaned back in her chair, laughing. She nodded at Octavia, "Definitely, I can teach you a bit on saddle repair, seeing as, according to Indra, you never do it."

Octavia blushed, muttering "She's a crazy instructor. She didn't even teach me anything on it! I don't want to stitch shit to the wrong stuff!"

Lexa snickered, shaking her head, "You, Octavia Blake, need to realize that Indra is a quick woman, she will not wait for you to catch up. I would know, the woman taught me how to fight when I was young. I was running around so much that by the time I was twelve I was the strongest kid in my village. Best arm wrestler around!"

Octavia giggled, "Sure, sure. Just teach me how to fix butt-pads."

Lexa groaned, face-palming, "_Saddles. _The _one time _I get drunk around you I end up getting _teased _about what I say. You're lucky I didn't reveal your major crush on-"

Octavia squealed, "NO! I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm _sorry. _Just please, pretty please keep quiet!"

Raven smirked, fixing Octavia with an amused stare, "Ooooh, whose caught Octavia's eye?"

Octavia blushed, looking away from the mechanic, "No one."

Raven's smirk grew, "Sure, we'll see about that O, I'll find out eventually."

On the outside, Raven seemed like a curious friend, but on the inside, she was quite the opposite. She was desperate to know who had caught Octavia's eye, and hoped to god that for some miraculous reason that is was her who had. She didn't know what she had done to be cursed with a crush on the beautiful girl, it was made even worse because Octavia was such a good friend, and Raven couldn't lose the girl to something as trivial as a small crush. So once she found out, she would buckle down and accept it. She wouldn't shed any tears when Octavia mentioned the words _'me and my girlfriend' _or _'me and my boyfriend' _or god forbid, _'me and my fiancé'._ She would be fine, she could handle a little heartbreak.

Lexa adopted a victorious smirk, but yelped when Clarke thumped her in her collarbone, "Don't pick on Octavia!"

The veteran pouted, "Fine" She huffed, crossing her arms as her expression darkened. Her act was destroyed however, when Keyron propped herself up against Lexa's abs, shown through her snug purple shirt so she could lick at Lexa's chin. Lexa's act was quickly demolished as she giggled, pressing a kiss to a wet, red nose. "C'mon Key, I was trying to be mad at Clarke!"

Keyron yipped before curling up on top of Clarke's calves, settling down for a nap.

"Ha! See, you cant stay mad at me, the puppies won't let you." Clarke's expression was far too smug for Lexa's liking, and the veteran blew a raspberry at her girlfriend.

"Child."

"You're a very cruel girlfriend, Clarke Griffin."

"You love it."

"Ah, I do, unfortunately."

Clarke smiled, shifting just enough to press a kiss to Lexa's cheek, "Sap" she teased gently.

Raven mimed gagging to Octavia, who giggled. "Eugh, you two are so sappy and lovesick that _I'm _about to be sick. Why can't you stop being the envy of all the singles in the room?"

Lexa winked at Octavia, "I have a feeling that not all of you will remain single for much longer. Octavia, Raven, I have faith." Lexa looked apologetically at Bellamy, "Bellamy, I am not so sure about you. We can find you a nice guy, though."

Bellamy glared at Lexa, "First of all, it was a _dare. _Second of all, nothing against my fellow man, but I am straight as a ruler, unlike my little queer sister."

Octavia gaped at her brother, and her foot shot out, slamming into his knee as she growled, "Watch it Bellamy, or I'll steal your woman if you ever get one."

Raven snorted, "Sorry O, but Lexa is the womanizer here, not you."

Clarke glared at Raven, growling playfully "Watch it Raven, Lexa is most definitely mine now, so if you need to spill some dirty little secrets, you better."

Clarke knew about Lexa's player-past, and she _definitely _didn't feel threatened by all of the veterans gorgeous conquests. Lexa had outright stated that Clarke was _not _a conquest, and that she was looking for commitment, but Clarke certainly didn't have to like the girls that _had _been conquests. It wasn't even a huge number. Thirteen wasn't a lot, was it? Well, fourteen, if Clarke counted Lexa's one and only other truly committed relationship with Costia. Everything else that earned Lexa such a reputation came from various flirtations that occurred wherever she went. Those, however, had ceased the moment her and Clarke had become official.

Lexa swallowed audibly before admitting with a sigh, "Yeah, Clarke's already got me pretty whipped. Didn't think it would happen so quickly though."

The gathered group laughed at Lexa's words, and Clarke gave the veteran another kiss on the cheek, one that quickly became a full lip-lock that broke apart when the others gathered let out a collective "Ew!"

Clarke rolled her eyes at their friends, and pressed one final kiss to Lexa's cheek before she settled back into her chair. Her smile was bright, full of pearly white teeth. She really loved these guys, and she couldn't ask for a better group of friends. Her phone buzzed, and she gritted her teeth. Of course Finn Collins would decide to bother her now, when she was amongst friends at her job. They had gone out on a single date in high school, and Clarke had never called him back. He didn't get the chance to talk to her because by then, Clarke had been in Art College, making expensive paintings in expensive oil paint to sell to old rich people and young hippies. He had found her a few months ago and seemed to think that time had simply gotten away from them, and had begun to hound her with requests for coffee dates and multiple questions about her life.

What Clarke didn't know? Finn was on his way to Bully Crew's.

* * *

_There's a little smidgen of angst for you, resinswhy. Just a teeny tiny bit! It'll get juicy soon, I promise. _

_Hi guys! I'm trying choke out as many good chapters as possible tonight 'cuz I find myself realizing that I wont be able to update for a few days. Note! I can't update as much as I do on the weekends during the week. Maybe one chapter every two days? Eh, I'm not sure._

_WILL OCTAVIA GET WITH RAVEN?! I HAVE NO IDEA I DONT KNOW WHAT IM DOING._


End file.
